Computers may communicate based on network routing protocols such as the internet protocol (IP). A computer may connect to the Internet by first requesting that a dynamic address be provided to the computer, for example a dynamic internet protocol address or IP address. The computer may request content based on an address, for example an IP address, of a content server. Because human beings do not readily memorize and/or key in long strings of numbers, the content server may be identified by a domain name, and a domain name system (DNS) server may automatically translate this domain name to an IP address. The request for content may then be carried out using the IP address.